Treinta Días
by Luisee
Summary: Cuando Chloe despertó aquella mañana de domingo sin los recuerdos de un mes completo de su vida, supo que algo definitivamente andaba mal. ¿Que ella había dicho qué cosa? ¿Ella había hecho eso? ¿En verdad, su novio era…? *Nathanaël X Chloe*


**—Summary** : Cuando Chloe despertó aquella mañana de domingo sin los recuerdos de un mes completo de su vida, supo que algo definitivamente andaba mal. ¿Que ella había dicho qué cosa? ¿Ella había hecho eso? ¿En verdad, su novio era…? *Nathanaël X Chloe*

 **—Disclaimer** : Todo le pertenece al HawkDaddy digo Thomas Astruc :D

 **—** **Warning** : Chloe X Nathanaël… es una advertencia. Y ciertas y sensuales irregularidades que seguro se presentarán porque… pues es un fic mío xDDD

 **—Pairing** : Chloe X Nathanaël. Menciones leves de otras parejas :3

 **—N/A** : Hola c:

Mi primer fic de Miraculous Ladybug y no es MariChat… ¡Qué locooo! Sé que muchos odian esta pareja y más a Chloe _pego yo quiego dagle una opogtunidad_ xdddXDddd.

Okey, ignoren eso de arriba, estaba bajo el efecto de Crack :v

¡A leers!

* * *

(`*•.¸ (`*•.¸*| **Treinta Días** |*¸.•*´) ¸.•*´)

•Capítulo 1: ¿Resaca?•

* * *

Bip. Bip.

—Mi… cabeza —susurró Chloe entre las sábanas de seda de su cama.

La alarma de las siete acaba de sonar pero ella no tenía ganas de levantarse. Sus domingos eran sagrados y más si eran los de las vacaciones, se supone que se levantaría tarde, iría al salón de belleza y a hacer unas compras, en lugares finísimos obviamente. Sí, esperaba que fuera un día maravilloso pero ese estúpido dolor de cabeza parecía querer interponerse en sus planes.

Se sintió molesta. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto? Ella sólo quería un día tranquilo. Sin nadie a su alrededor, salvo Sabrina, su fiel asistente y mejor amiga.

¿Acaso no se merecía un día perfecto? ¡Claro que se lo merecía! Ella era un encanto. ¿Por qué tenían que pasarle cosas malas? Era una tontería, casi una aberración, un verdadero dolor de cabeza, de la forma más literal.

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Soltó un bufido y buscó su teléfono celular a tientas mientras se estiraba en la cama, lo tomó de la elegante mesita de noche y por fin apagó la alarma.

Miró la pantalla y se enfocó en la hora y luego sus ojos azules se centraron en la fecha. ¿Qué? ¿Había dormido un mes completo? Claaaro. Soltó otro bufido y puso los ojos en blanco. Su celular estaba dando una fecha con demasiados días adelantados.

Estúpido celular. Tendría que comprarse uno que si funcionara bien. Uno mejor.

La rubia se hallaba sentada en la cama, tomó su teléfono y se levantó gruñendo. El dolor de cabeza se estaba haciendo más leve con extraña velocidad, pero seguía siendo molesto y tintineante.

Chloe miró a su alrededor. Su hogar en aquel hotel estaba tan solitario como siempre.

Desde que extrañamente Adrien y Marinette se habían convertido en una pareja tiempo atrás, Chloe se había hecho más insoportable y cada vez menos gente soportaba su presencia incluido su padre, su frívolo hogar ahora tenía más comodidades, más lujos y todo lo que ella deseaba, aun así, vivir en casi completa soledad no le venía bien a la chica.

Realmente cada vez, las personas empezaban a demostrar que la soportaban menos, Chloe se esforzaba mucho fingiendo no darse cuenta. Quizá ya nadie quería aguantar sus berrinches y comentarios porque antes sólo era una mimada chiquilla de 14 años que necesitaba atención, pero ahora era una joven mujer de 18 años con una actitud que ya nadie podía tolerar. Sólo su fiel Sabrina se mantenía a su lado.

Por supuesto que Chloe no podía con esa realidad y necesitaba protegerse, así que gustaba de crear su pequeño mundo perfecto en donde las cosas en la cuidad seguían siendo lo que ella pensaba que estaba bien. Con Chat Noir y Ladybug protegiendo París, sus compañeros y conocidos siendo mediocres y con la gente que la seguía amando solamente a ella, Chloe Bourgeois, por ser tan genial y encantadora, todo parecía bien.

Sus mecanismos de defensa hasta el cielo para protegerse.

Chloe se sentó en la cama con pereza para puedo quitarse las sábanas de encima y al hacerlo notó que no traía puesto su pijama de siempre, su bello pantalón de pijama no estaba, en cambio llevaba puesto un short color amarillo chillante y su blusa era más bien una… ¿Camisa de… hombre? ¡Que le quedaba holgada y horrible!

Ew.

—¿Qué rayos? —hizo una mueca de disgusto terrible y sorpresa fatal. Buscó el espejo en forma de hexágono que estaba dentro del cajón de la mesita de noche y se miró con detenimiento. Arrojando lejos su celular.

Su ropa era lo de menos. ¡Su rostro era un desastre! Se veía tan… mal, con ojeras y los labios resecos, necesitaba un poco de color. Su cabello ahora suelto lucía espectacular como siempre, aunque un poco desordenado, pero debía hacer algo con su rostro. Necesitaba maquillarse ya. Caminó en dirección a la sala donde recordaba había dejado su set de maquillaje favorito. Agarró de nuevo su celular y miró la hora de nuevo, sólo habían pasado 4 minutos, se puso de pie, dispuesta a arreglarse para ese día.

Sus pies descalzos sintieron el frío del piso.

Su hogar estaba ordenado, aunque ella no recordaba haberlo dejado tan limpio. ¿Las sirvientas habrán entrado sin su permiso a limpiar? ¡Cómo se atrevían a entrar mientras ella dormía!

Su corazón latió con fuerza por alguna razón, pero ella lo ignoró.

Lo que no pudo ignorar fue que los cojines del sofá color beige que estaba en su habitación estaban desordenados y esparcidos por el piso, Chloe no era muy analítica, pero ese fue un detalle obvio, se acercó con cautela y halló un dibujo sobre el sillón y colores regados al lado del dibujo.

Plasmada en el papel estaba ella dormida.

Un escalofrío la recorrió. ¿Los akumas habían vuelto? ¿Venían tras ella otra vez? ¿Y ahora por qué?

Tomó el dibujo y lo examinó.

Era un buen dibujo, muy bello a decir verdad, pero era bastante aterrador encontrar algo como eso al despertar. En el dibujo sólo faltaba darle color a su piel. Chloe esperaba que fuera Sabrina quien hubiese dibujado eso, aunque la rubia sabía que su amiga no poseía las habilidades que se veían plasmadas en ese retrato.

Se escuchó un ruido por la sala. Y Chloe estuvo a punto de dejar escapar un grito, pero algo su interior le dijo que debía ir hacia el sonido, tomó su celular con más fuerza y comenzó a avanzar, con la poca cautela que poseía.

Su corazón latía con ímpetu, estaba incómoda y asustada, pero más irritada que otra cosa. Caminó por en medio de su pieza, hasta llegar a la sala. Vio un hombre ahí. De nuevo, estuvo a punto de soltar un grito, pero entonces notó que conocía a ese hombre.

Habían ido sido compañero de clase por mucho tiempo ya. Lo había reconocido rápidamente. El tonto artista enamorado de Marinette: Nathanaël.

El muchacho llevaba puesta una camisa roja y unos pantalones de mezclilla, además iba descalzo y estaba un poco despeinado. Se miraba sonriente y tarareaba una canción, estaba husmeado en una mochila negra sobre la mesita que estaba entre los elegantes sillones de la sala y parecía muy concentrado en eso.

—¿Na-Nathanaël? —apenas le salió la voz. Chloe había llegado a un punto de sorpresa que ya ni podía hacer su habitual berrinche.

El aludido levantó la vista y la miró con… ¿Ternura? Se acomodó el flequillo tras la oreja dejando al descubierto su rostro. Chloe se sintió sonrojar, seguramente eran la furia y el desagrado.

—Oh, buenos días —contestó él con voz cantarina y una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Q-Qué haces… aquí?

Un chillido alterado estaba atorado en la garganta de Chloe. Extrañamente no lo podía sacar.

—Te estaba dibujando, pero no tenía el color exacto de tu tono de piel, vine a buscarlo —el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, tímido—. Por cierto, sé que ya te lo he dicho, pero estás más linda sin maquillaje.

La furia que sentía la había dejado casi muda, apenas podía hablar y no podía evitar sentir mucho miedo también.

Con tranquilidad, Nathanaël extendió la mano hacia ella con claras intenciones de tocarle el rostro, pero Chloe retrocedió evitando el contacto.

—¿Pasa algo? —inquirió el muchacho levantando una ceja.

Chloe abrió los labios. Estaba a nada de llorar de enojo y… miedo. Había un tipo en su casa, que la había dibujado dormida y además ella se había despertado usando una camisa de hombre que ahora parecía ser muy del estilo que usaba Nathanaël.

De pronto el celular de la chica empezó a vibrar en su mano. Los ojos de Nathanaël aún la contemplaban dulcemente y ella seguía como ida, en otro mundo. Estaba lívida y su alma parecía haber abandonado su cuerpo.

Chloe se quedó estática mientras su mente era un caos. ¡Ese tonto se las iba a pagar!

—Eh. Contesta, seguiré con mi coloreo… —susurró el muchacho con una sonrisa y la besó en los labios de forma muy breve y… agradable, luego simplemente se marchó hacia la recámara.

Chloe sólo se quedó quieta, queriendo chillar y hacer un escándalo como nunca antes, gritarle a ese tonto perdedor que le dijera las razones por las que estaba en su casa. ¡Quería hacerlo! Pero algo en ella se había paralizado. Nunca había visto tanta desfachatez en un acto.

Miró la pantalla de su teléfono y se dio cuenta que era Sabrina quien la llamaba, contestó y antes de que pudiera hablar la voz de la chica la sorprendió.

—Chloe, estoy llegando a tu puerta —dijo la chica al otro lado de la línea—. Abreeee, por favor.

Chloe corrió a la puerta y abrió con violencia, para ver como Sabrina apenas llegaba y se plantaba ahí, llevaba un vestido color verde y se miraba alegre.

—Hola, pensé que no iba alcanzar a despedirme, sé que serás sólo unos cuantos días per… —la frase murió en los labios de Sabrina.

—Sabrina, tienes que hacer algo ahora mismo —ordenó la rubia, tomando de los hombros a su amiga y sacudiéndola sin más—. ¡Haz algo ahora! ¡Ahora!

—Ahh, ¿De qué hablas, Chloe? ¿Qué quieres que haga? —cuestionó una expectante Sabrina.

—El perdedor de Nathanaël está aquí y… ¡Aissh, acaba de besarme! —exclamó Chloe.

—Pero Chloe…

—¡No hay pero que valga! —exclamó la chica, envuelta en furia—. Llamaré a papá y voy a hacer que Nathanaël termine en prisión de ser necesario y…

Sabrina agrandó los ojos y sujetó las manos de su mejor amiga, pidiendo que se calmará de forma silenciosa.

—Pero Chloe… él es tu novio…

Los ojos azules de Chloe se abrieron enormemente. Sus labios se separaron con intenciones de hablar pero no dijo nada. A Sabrina le pareció que nunca había visto a Chloe con una expresión tan tierna, tan llena de sorpresa y sin maquillar…

—¿Q-Q-Q-Qué? —fue lo único que alcanzó a articular.

—¿N-No lo recuerdas? —se atrevió a agregar Sabrina, con el ceño fruncido.

Por su lado, la rubia sólo agrandó sus ojos un poco más, se soltó de las manos de Sabrina y prorrumpió un chillido como nunca antes.

* * *

(`*•.¸ (`*•.¸*| Continuará |*¸.•*´) ¸.•*´)

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Estúpida, mi tomatito, idiota! ¿Tienen dudas? Las resolveré poco a poco, o tal vez todas en el siguiente capítulo o quizá nunca ._.

La verdad, creo que amo a la _Chole_ y pues la quiero hacer… no sé, que se vea más su lado humano y menos su lado hija de su madre (?) y pues creo que el nombre Nathanaël se pronuncia Nathaniel… no estoy muy segura de cómo se escribe correctamente, corríjame si estoy mal ;)

Será un fic corto, según yo, pero a ver que sale D: 3 Espero sus comentarios, díganme que piensan de esta fumada. ¡Suerte! Y que el cataclismo los acompañe ;3

¿Reviews?


End file.
